


What Are The Chances?

by bachtoreality



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: After the episode All This and Gargantua 2 Billy is reeling with the knowledge of his mother's obscure past. White is of no help, of course.





	What Are The Chances?

“You said I was handsome, to your mother.” Pete cooed, his voice soft and full of narcissistic joy.

 

“We all tell our parents white lies.” Billy mumbled, annoyance obvious.

 

“Nuh-uh I think you've got a big quiz boy crush on me.”

 

“And what would you do if that were the case, White?”

 

“Wait seriously?”

 

“I mean do you want to keep up this game of gay chicken? I just found out my mom is a super hero. I

had no idea. I don't know what to think right now and all you can think about is yourself.”

 

“Why is that a bad thing, I thought you loved that kind of stuff.”

 

“I mean.. I do. But she lied to me. She also tried to cover it up. Dancer, my ass. What kind of dancer can do that?!”

 

“You've been lying to her, too.”

 

“Yeah, about us.”

 

Somehow that hurt Billy to say, that the two of them were a lie. That being together was the actual fiction to stop his mother's obsessive coddling. What would she do when she found out the truth. That they were just friends co-habituating and also they're super scientists. In danger and exposed to the worst the world has to offer. Just like she had been.

 

Billy had his heads in his hands. He was heartbroken and vulnerable.

 

White stood there, unable to really approach his friend. Friend? When did he... They were partners, but not those kinds of partners. Sure Billy said that they were, but that was just a falsehood to make his life easier. Wasn't it? The thought left his heart in a flutter and he could feel the dumb smirk back on his face.

 

“I'm going to head back in first. I need to think..” Billy spoke up from his repose.

 

“Oh, okay. See ya Billy.” Pete spoke softly, looking with concern.

 

The other man walked away slowly, the door creaked on it's rusted hinges.

 

Pete frowned. He felt like a fucking idiot.

 

 

Billy sat on the couch looking into space. He didn't know what to do anymore. Since he was young he felt overwhelmed by the barest of pressures. His breaking point always bare and open. He comforted himself in knowledge, in being a collective of memory. How could he miss something so obvious about someone so close to him. It was as if he had failed some grand test that the invisible forces of the universe had brought before him.

 

The door had opened and White peeked in, as if there was a bear in the trailer and not an emotionally torn man with dwarfism. Billy glared at Pete.

 

“I'm going to bed. Good night, White.” He laid down on the couch, pulling the blankets up high to his cheek bones.

 

“Aren't ya gonna go to the y'know.. Bed?” Pete seemed strained, uncomfortable with every aspect of the sentence.

 

“I think it's about time we keep some space between us. Two adults sharing a bed when they're not together? It's kind of weird.”

 

“I don't think so.”

 

“Well it is.”

 

“Well I thought it was nice. Anyways I thought a little boy wonder couldn't sleep without cuddling up

to somethin.”

 

“Oh shut up! You're driving me crazy. It was just an excuse-”

 

“An excuse for what?” Pete's voice was a little deeper, his accent making the words trickle out.

 

“An excuse to be closer to you is that what you want to hear!?”

 

Pete was absolutely glowing with ill got confidence.

 

“I hate you so much.”

 

“Mmm. I think you love me. I think you just don't wanna say it to my face.”

 

“Yeah who wouldn't want to give a lazy narcissist with commitment issues exactly what they want.”

 

“Is that your problem? You think I won't stay with you.”

 

“Hatred told me y'know, told me all about your talk in the panic room. You don't care about me, you

don't even think of me as a friend. I just validate you. I'm your walking talking feel good drug.”

 

“That's cocaine I'll have you know- and since when do you and Hatred talk?”

 

“Since I shared a bed with the man.”

 

“That's.. Disgusting.”

 

“Not like that you asshole. At least not that I can remember.”

 

Billy sighed with exasperation. “What do you want White? It's been a long day. I'm tired of running in circles around you. Yes I like you, no I don't know if I want to do anything about that. I like what we have here. I like being with you, but I can't just feed your- What the hell are you doing?”

 

The albino man was blushing, his face filled with mirth. He had moved closer to Billy and had placed his hand over cold metal in a reassuring grasp. “Oh Billy, you've got a big ol crush on me.”

 

“Have you been listening to anything else I've been saying!?”

 

“Honestly, not really.” His smile had not wavered. Billy was too cute, he thought. All bashfulness and frustration.

 

“This is the problem, Pete. I can't tell you this stuff if you're not going to listen to the good and the bad. You're just so...”

 

“Yeah, Billy?” That handsome face was so close now, lips inches away from his own. Billy's breath hitched. He looked away.

 

“You're so fickle...”

 

“I think you mean attractive.”

 

Billy snorted, attempted to push the man off of him but was met with resistance. White looked at him with a playful glee as he broke the distance between them. The kiss was chaste, soft and sweet. It made him squirm in uncertainty. This was something foreign and beyond his understanding. Sure he was no virgin, but that didn't entail the very intimacy that this act promised. When they finally parted, the shit eating grin on White's face just sparked something inside of him and before rationality could kick in he had pulled the other man back down. This time the kiss was filthy and wet. Soft moans escaped uncertain lips.

 

“What happened to that little innocent quiz boy I knew?” Pete snarked, his handsome face blushing.

 

“I'm regretting this already.”

 

 

 


End file.
